User Interface
DC Universe Online uses a rather complex interface that provides mostly relative information and offers very little customization. Game Interface The Game Interface gives players all the information they need for gameplay. Below is a breakdown of its elements. Player Frame Displays your character's role, name, health, power, supercharge, level, PvP flag (disabled in this example) and effects bar. When the role icon is flashing red, the character is in combat. On the effects bar green icons will signify a buff your charcater currently has. From left to right the icons signify: *Heart* - Increases in health or healing-over-time effects *Lightning - Power regeneration effects *Shield* - Boosts to Defense and/or Toughness *Footprint* - Boosts to Movement Mode and/or Mobility Defense *Scope - Special weapon effects (i.e. Neo-Venom Boost) *Star - Percentage based damage boosts Icons marked with * can also be red to signify debuffs and a decrease in their respective stats. Enemy Frame Displays your target's role, name, health, level and effects bar. This will not display your target's power. The effects bar is similar to the player frame one, with the exception that buffs are red and debuffs are green on this bar. Minimap The minimap will display your position, field of view, terrain and the location of enemies and allies. Height (relative to your character) is indicated intuitively via downward- or upward-facing arrows. NPCs are marked with circles. Green ones are allies, red ones are enemies and white ones are usable objects. Other players are marked with diamonds. Blue ones are group members, green ones are allies, red ones are PvP-enabled enemies and purple ones are PvP-disabled enemies. Minimap icons will display under the minimap, informing you of new mail, broken equipment, full inventory or the status of On Duty queues. Group Member Frames Displays the role icons (in use/out of use), level, name, health and power of every group/raid member. Chat Panel The chat pane shows various chat channels the player has access to, as well as system messages, communicator messages, combat, loot and roll information. The colors and visible information can be changed from the Social window (hotkey: O). Chat is shown in the format ChannelSpeaker: . Your own sent messages will display "You" as the Speaker. Obsene language is filtered by replacing each letter with '#'. Hit Counter Displays the number damage ticks a player has inflicted in a row, using skills and not superpowers. This is also known as a combo meter since combos generate more than one hit at a time. There are two needs for this count: power regeneration and feats. There are feats for 25,50, and 100 hits. Power regen is the more consistent use. Power can be regained by using skills; the amount of power regained is based on "hit tier," and a player's vitalization stats. The number of hits required for each tier varies by weapon, and the power regen at that tier doesn't start until one hit above the tier's threshold (eg: hand blasters have a 20-hit Incredible, but you must reach the 21st hit to get the Incredible power regen). The hit tiers are as follows: *Normal **20 Base Power Regen per second *Good **24 Base Power Regen per second *Incredible **30 Base Power Regen per second (Brawling, Dual Pistols, Martial Arts, Rifle, One-Handed) **40 Base Power Regen per second (Two-handed, Hand Blasters, Bow, Dual Wield, and Staff are broken) *Superhuman **40 Base Power Regen per second (Brawling, Dual Pistols, Martial Arts, Rifle, One-Handed) **30 Base Power Regen per second (Two-handed, Hand Blasters, Bow, Dual Wield, and Staff are broken) ** Loadout and Experience Bar Displays assigned Powers Loadout. Cooldown is indicated by a red tint over the power. Supercharge abilities will have a circle around them, showing required charge for activation. Consumables are used from the 7th slot and Trinkets are used from the 8th slot. This bar may change when the player changes into a different form in missions. Experience bar indicates how close a character is to leveling up. Area & Quest Objectives Tracks objectives required to complete an area or mission. Untracked objectives will display briefly when they are updated. Menu Interface See also *Chat Commands Category:Gameplay